


nothing holds better nights

by dandymot (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Sam, Mother-Son Relationship, caring!mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dandymot
Summary: Sam was asleep on a dusty leather-bound book when Mary walked in, and remained asleep as she made her way to the kitchen with two grocery bags in her hands.(3/3 bsgc secret santa gift for chasingparallax. prompt - sam and his favourite foods)





	

Sam was asleep on a dusty leather-bound book when Mary walked in, and remained asleep as she made her way to the kitchen with two grocery bags in her hands.

Fifteen minutes later she returned to the table Sam was at, and put a plate and a glass of water down.

He woke with a start but was calm when she focused in his blurry vision. There was a salad in a small, clear bowl, and it looked better than half the food he’d gotten from any proper diner. He made a noise of sleepy agreement as he pulled the bowl toward him and pushed the dusty book aside. Mary sat in the chair across from him, her head propped up in her hand, and they had the most normal conversation, without long pauses or awkward revelations. They both smiled the entire time, and Sam told her stories; the time he broke his arm by jumping off a shed dressed as Batman, the time he went to a proper school dance, his first date, his first movie. It was late when the conversation dipped, and when Sam asked what was in the salad and how it was so good, Mary chuckled and made more.

 

-

 

Two weeks later, they returned from a hunt gone wrong with cuts and bruises all over. Vampires, they’d found out, a nest of them. They were bleeding people dry.

Mary saved Sam and Dean’s asses yet again. Dean was being held at gunpoint while they tied him down, a small bucket about half full with his blood, and Sam’s head was lolling to the side with exhaustion after being tied down and drained with tubes for an hour, at least.

Mary had been knocked unconscious and beaten but somehow managed to kill the whole nest - bar the vampires guarding her sons - all by her lonesome. She freed Dean, and together they killed the remaining two. When Sam was untied and the tubes were removed from his arms, he tried to stand and fell against Dean with a grunt, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder. Dean and Mary practically carried Sam to the bunker; Mary sat in the back of the Impala with Sam resting in her lap. She changed his bandages when necessary and hummed pretty melodies.

Dean slept for a day, Sam slept for two, and Mary was in a small, woven chair when Sam woke up with his bandaged and bruised arms tucked into his chest.

Mary helped him sit up, asked him how he felt and then disappeared from the room. A few minutes later both she and Dean returned. Dean patted Sam’s shoulder, and dropped a burger and fries into his lap. With a smile, he left.

Sam waited until the door shut behind Dean to squint and frown at the food before him. With a sigh, he picked it up and dropped it onto the bedside table.

Mary stepped closer, then, and with a small smile she produced a stack of pancakes from behind her back.

 

-

 

It was 2am on a Friday night. Sam and Dean were both giddy and drunk and their giggling echoed through the halls of the bunker. Mary had refrained from drinking, and Dean had bought particularly strong beer, which had been a mistake on his part.

Mary now sat in a leather armchair, and Sam was on the floor in front of her, his head against her knees, tilted up so he could see her as she ran her hands through his hair. Dean sat in an armchair across from them, lounging across it, legs thrown over an armrest while his back rested on the other.

‘Mom?’ Sam said with a childish questioning tone, looking through the papers on his lap.

‘Hmm?’

‘How do you know what food I like?’

Mary grinned, leaned down to rest her head on top of his. Told her that although she wasn’t here for a long time, she is still his Mom, and she knows him. A few disgusted remarks about salad from Dean helped, too, and they all laughed at that.

The next day, Sam woke up to a glass of water and two aspirin on his bedside table. When he walked into the kitchen, his favourite cereal from when he was a kid was sitting in the cupboard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you should totally come scream about sam winchester with me on tumblr: dandymot.tumblr.com


End file.
